


A Better Way!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Bare Bottom Spanking, Child Abuse, Concerned Jane Foster, Crying, Cuddly Darcy, Fluff, Gentle Odin, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Loki lives!, Loving Thor, Salve, Scolding, Sore bottom, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking, sweet Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Poor little Loki gets lots of spankings. Can Thor find a better way to deal with his baby brother? Jane and Darcy investigate possible child abuse. Darcy and Loki kiss and cuddle! Cuteness abounds! Fair and just Odin, Sweet Frigga, Loving Thor, Cuddly Darcy, Adorable Loki and one small bottom spanked hard!





	A Better Way!

“HELP!” eighteen year old Loki cried as his elder brother, Thor carried him over his shoulder through the corridor of the palace. As they passed by the Healers Matron Rin laughed, calling out to the desperate young prince. “I’ll be here with salve when he finishes with you!” Thor smiled at this and gave his little brother a stinging preliminary spank.   
“YOW!” Loki bawled, making Thor laugh out loud.   
“You will be making even more sounds in a moment My little scamp!” He growled, kicking the door to Loki’s chambers open and carrying the struggling teen to his bed. He slung the young prince onto the bed and Loki bounced, landing on his stomach. Thor grabbed his ankle and dragged the lanky youngster across the bed to himself, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Loki squeaked in fear and struggled futilely, fussing and wriggling.   
“Lie still!” Thor snapped, slapping Loki’s upturned bottom sharply. “Now tell me why you are being spanked, my naughty little brother.” He began drawing Loki’s britches down as he listened.  
Loki sniffled as pre spanking tears formed. “I embarrassed you in front of Jane Foster by turning you into a jackass.”   
“And?” Thor prompted  
“And you destroyed her lab and pooed on her floor.” Thor had to struggle not to laugh at this.   
“Exactly! When I finish tanning your little rump you will go back and apologize to her and clean up that mess, understand?” Thor emphasized the last bit with another spank to Loki’s now bare bottom.   
“I’m sorry Thor! Truly I am!” Loki bawled, fearing the hiding that was coming. “Please don’t spank me!” Thor smiled and leaned down to kiss his little brother’s sweaty head. “I’m frightened!”   
“I know sweetling.” He laid one big hand on the young prince’s back and raised the other, applying twenty five crisp swats to the tender little behind under his palm. Loki squalled pitifully, crying through the entire punishment. His poor little bottom was bright pink and hot as banked coals when Thor stilled his hand.   
“AAaaaaaaaahhhh! It stings!” The little Trickster bawled. Thor rubbed the warm cheeks tenderly, already feeling sorry for his little brother. He began to coo and comfort Loki, which calmed the young prince until he lay there, crying softly.   
“I love you, baby brother.” Thor said as he gently caressed the youth’s sore little behind.   
“I’m sorry.” Loki squeaked pitifully. “My bottom hurts really bad.”   
“Awww. Poor little fellow. Brother has you safe now. I forgive you.” Thor purred, still rubbing the soft little scalded cheeks.   
“Can I have some salve before I go to Jane’s?” Loki asked timidly.   
“Yes, Little One. I will get you some right now.” He lifted Loki up and lay him on his stomach on the bed and went to Rin for the promised salve. By the time he returned Loki was sleepy and calm. He unscrewed the lid on the jar and began to apply the cooling balm to Loki’s burning cheeks ever so gently. The salve cooled and soothed his bottom immediately and he relaxed even more. By the time Thor finished applying it Loki was sound asleep. The elder prince stood up and recapped the jar and fetched a towel full of ice, laying it carefully across Loki’s scalded but adorable little tail. He kissed his brother’s face and left him to rest for an hour. 

* * * *

Jane Foster knelt in the shattered field of telescope glass and smashed computer components, dust bin in hand, trying to pick through the mess and save what she could. She wrinkled her nose, still smelling the mule droppings. Suddenly, the Bifrost wave slammed into the ground outside and deposited Thor and a very downcast looking Loki. The young prince was not in his uniform, but wore only a thin jerkin and soft leggings with his boots. He looked very skinny and very young. Despite her anger his appearance tugged at her heart strings.   
“Well, there he is. Little Mister Destructo. What do you have to say for yourself young man?” She asked, mock angry with her hands on her hips. Loki approached timidly, head down, looking at her through moist, dark eyelashes. He was blushing and appeared to have been crying recently.   
“I’m very sorry Jane.” The young Trickster said meekly.” Jane simply could not stay angry with him. He was so adorable in his contrition. She stepped forward and hugged Loki warmly.   
“I spanked him soundly, Jane. He will help you clean this up. Also, I brought you some Midgardian currency to pay for the damages.” Thor handed Jane a huge wad of cash. Just then, Darcy came in with a bag of groceries.   
“Woah! What the Hell happened here?” She asked, setting the bags on the table.   
“It’s a long story.” Jane replied.   
“Where is your broom?” Loki asked softly. Jane smiled and patted his long face. She walked to the closet and withdrew a broom and dustpan, handing them to Loki.   
“I’m really sorry Jane. You can spank me too if you want.” Loki’s handsome face was so long and tragic Jane pulled him into a hug.   
“That’s okay sweetheart. You’ve been punished enough. I know you didn’t mean for it to happen.” Jane’s sweet words went straight to the young prince’s heart and he began to cry again. Darcy busied herself, feeling very sorry for Loki but not wanting to be obvious.   
Thor, feeling more than a little guilty for spanking his little brother so hard stepped up and held him, whispering in his ear.   
“Heal your bottom brother.” A soft, green mist appeared around Loki’s little backside and he relaxed as his inflamed bottom was healed.   
“Thank you brother.” The young prince sighed and swiped his eyes with his sleeve, making him appear even younger.   
“You’re welcome sweetling.” Thor said, smiling as he dried his little brother’s tears. Darcy and Jane grinned at the cute designation ‘sweetling.’ It suited Loki to a T. Darcy kept a low profile around Loki but she was definitely beginning to develop feelings for him. She appreciated his lithe young body, especially his pert little bottom. She was taken by how handsome he was, with his lean, handsome, dark features and piercing, wide set blue-green eyes. His snarky wit amused her and his voice was like honey poured through volcanic sand. Even his accent was cute.   
“Darcy?” Jane said, jolting the girl out of her daydream. She suddenly realized she had been staring at Loki intently. The young prince noticed as well and was looking at her with an expression of adorable curiosity.   
“Oh…huh?” She said, picking up a few computer pieces. Thor and Jane smiled at one another and Loki shrugged, getting started on sweeping up the glass. 

* * * *

It took a little over two hours to clean everything up completely. Loki did most of the work and Jane rewarded him with warm hugs, a kiss on his cheek and a gentle pat on the bottom. Loki’s eyes closed at the affection. “I’m really sorry I did that Jane. The offer is still open to spank me if you want to.” Jane smiled and gave him a few firm pats on the bottom.   
“There. Now don’t worry about it anymore, okay?”   
“Okay.” Loki said softly. Jane popped some corn and put a video in the DVD player. Loki and Darcy sat together on the sofa and watched the film while Jane and Thor stepped outside to share some private time.   
“I think Darcy likes Loki.” Jane observed, warming her hands by the fire in her back garden fire pit.   
“Yes, I noticed her staring at him. She fancies him I think.”   
“He is a cutie pie.” Jane said, smiling. “I don’t know how you can spank him.”   
“It isn’t easy. I cannot stay angry with him. Every time I look at him all I see is that curly haired little moppet five year old he used to be.”   
“He must have been adorable.” Jane replied, grinning.   
“He was very cute. And very mischievous. He was no stranger to a spanking then either.”   
“Poor baby, I think he can’t help himself.”   
“I believe that as well. Father is not so convinced.”   
“Is he very strict with Loki?”   
“Yes. He once whipped him with a strap so badly he bled. He could hardly stand and he banished him to Midgard for an entire month. Loki had played a very foolish prank on another World that resulted in two people being killed. Their king tied him over a barrel and whipped Loki bloody and then father whipped him again. I very nearly left Asgard over it. My father and I had a terrible argument.”  
“Oh my god! That poor thing! Your father has no business raising children if he can do that to his own child, no matter what he did wrong.”   
Thor nodded his agreement. “A nice farmer and his daughter helped Loki and father came and fetched him after a month. From that time forward mother would not allow him to use a strap on Loki’s bottom. He still bares a small scar on his right cheek from that.” Jane looked aghast at the brutal story. Her heart broke for the young prince. She knew in that instant that what the boy needed more than punishment was tenderness.   
“Thor, I have an idea! Loki is so cute and sweet and Darcy is a wonderful girl. Why don’t we try to get them together?”   
Thor smiled at the idea. “I know Darcy fancies Loki but does he fancy her?” he said. They both stood and looked in on the pair. The two had abandoned the movie and were playing twister on the front room floor and laughing. They were tangled together like pretzels. Loki suddenly overbalanced and landed with a thud! The pair laughed uproariously. Jane smiled at Thor.   
“Does that answer your question?” 

* * * *

“You are a spaz!” Darcy said laughing as Loki picked himself off the floor.   
“Thank you!” the teen replied, wide eyed and innocent. Darcy smiled at the cuteness of his cluelesness. Suddenly, out of nowhere she shot forward and kissed him on his mouth! Loki blinked his huge, blue green eyes and looked at Darcy with surprised innocence. The girl’s expression changed to one of warm affection. Loki was suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to kiss her. He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands, gazing into her soft, brown eyes and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was such a sweet, innocent kiss that Darcy returned it, holding Loki’s angular, handsome face tenderly.   
When Thor and Jane returned to the house, they found Loki and Darcy entwined on the sofa, kissing and cuddling. Jane was beyond tickled and even the usually straight faced Thor was charmed by it. Thor hated to break it up but he had to get Loki back to the palace to face a “talk” with his father. The elder prince intended to run interference for Loki and prevent the boy from having yet another sore bottom.   
“Loki?” Thor said gently. The young prince flinched and looked up at his brother, blushing and smiling sheepishly. “Time to go home, brother.”   
“Aw, darn it!” Darcy said, giving Loki a last kiss. The boy stood and gave Darcy a sweet look and followed his brother to the sliding doors. Jane kissed his cheek and stroked his handsome face.   
“Can we come back tomorrow?” Loki asked Thor.   
“I think that can be arranged.” The elder prince said, smiling. The Bifrost wave swallowed them up. 

* * * *

“Thor, your presence is not required.” Odin said, staring down at Loki menacingly.   
“Father, I spanked Loki earlier for this. He has been punished enough.” Thor said boldly.  
“Really? Do you determine his discipline now? I do not recall assigning you that duty.” Odin snarked. Loki looked on, wide eyed.   
“Please father. He went to Jane’s, cleaned the mess up and paid for the damages. He even offered to let her spank him.” Odin looked down at his youngest son, who stood wide eyed and mute before his father.   
“What say you, Loki? Have you been punished enough?” Loki nearly whispered his reply.   
“I…I don’t know papa.”   
“You don’t? Well, how about if I only spank you a little bit.”   
Loki blinked and looked to Thor.   
‘Sir?” he squeaked. Odin held his arms out for his son and Loki mounted the steps slowly, dreading the upcoming discipline. “I’m sorry papa.” He said softly as Odin drew him over his knees.   
“I know, Little One.” Odin drew his leggings down and gave his Soft little bottom a quick, comforting rub. He drew his hand back only a few inches and administered a very gentle spanking. Thor exhaled, glad his father was taking it easy on his little brother. The swats were more firm pats to his round, pert little bottom. Loki lay across his father’s lap, his expression adorably worried throughout the gentle discipline. Odin simply did not have the heart to hurt his sweet son’s small bottom. “I love you Little One. Please be a good boy for papa.” He scolded gently as he applied the light spanks.   
“Yes papa.” Loki squeaked adorably. Odin applied six firm but gentle pats to his son’s little sit spots The spanking was over in only a couple of minutes. His little bottom was barely pink and any small amount of sting was rubbed away by his father’s gentle post spanking caresses.   
“Keep that cute little behind of yours out of trouble my son.” Odin said, righting Loki’s britches and standing him on his feet. He gave the young prince a warm hug. Thor smiled as Loki kissed his father and came down the steps and gathered him in his arms for a sweet hug. Loki turned to his father and looked up to him.   
“Am I grounded to my room, papa?”   
“No, I think you’ve been punished enough my son. Loki smiled sweetly and bounced out of the room, relieved by how little his bottom stung.   
“Thank you, father.” Thor said, smiling.   
“My son, when will you learn that your father loves both of you dearly. Even your little bottoms!” The All Father smiled warmly as his elder son left. 

* * * *

Loki scoured Asgard for the most beautiful blooms he could find. He ended up with a huge basketful. The teen carefully divided them up into bouquets, giving one to his delighted and touched mother, one to a shocked Sif, netting him an unexpected kiss, and keeping one apiece for Jane and Darcy. He came to the throne room and looked up at his father sweetly. Odin smiled and held his arms out for his son. Loki ran up the steps and hugged his father, melting in his embrace.   
“Hello my sweet son.”  
“Hello papa.”   
“How is everything for you, my good son?”   
“Very well sir. I picked some flowers and gave some to mama, some to Sif and now I ask permission to take some to Jane and Darcy.”   
“What a sweet idea! You have my permission, my good little son!” Odin patted Loki’s bottom gently and the boy scooted down the dais to the Bifrost. When he landed on Jane’s patio, she was deep into some calculations, leaning over her lap top computer. She had heard the Bifrost slam into the ground but assumed it was Thor.   
“Jane?” Loki said timidly, holding a bunch of blooms in one hand. She looked up from her computer and smiled.   
“Hi Loki!” She said brightly. Somehow she always lapsed into talking to the teen like a small child. There was just something about him that seemed to demand it. The young prince returned her smile and stepped into the room, offering the bouquet to her. She took the flowers and hugged him, kissing his handsome face.   
“Who are those for, Darcy?” She asked referring to the other bouquet in his hand.   
“Yes. Is she here?” Loki’s expression was adorable.   
“No baby. She went to get a few things for me. But she’ll be back in a few minutes. You can wait here with me.” She walked to the fridge and extracted a Coke, opening it and handing it to the boy.   
“Thank you. I will wait.” He peered over her shoulder as she went back to staring at the screen. “Jane?”   
“Yes Loki?”   
“Do you think Darcy likes me?” The young woman smiled broadly, tickled to death that Loki was interested in her. She looked at the young prince, his cute face adorned with the sweetest of smiles and huge, sparkling eyes. How could anyone not love him?  
“Yes I do.” She replied, grinning. “She told me you are the cutest boy she’s ever seen.” Loki looked at her, incredulous.   
“Me?” He said as though the idea was ridiculous. Jane abandoned her work and pulled Loki into a hug, tucking his shiny black locks behind his ears.   
“Yes indeed! And she’s right. You are a real cutie pie.”   
“But I’m gawky and homely. My head and hands are too big and I’m clumsy.” Jane reached back and gave him a playful swat on the bottom.   
“You are not homely! Loki honey you are adorable! But I’m glad you don’t see it. It makes you that much sweeter.” Loki looked down and smiled at the floor, blushing.   
“Thank you but I don’t see it.”   
“Did your dad spank you, honey?” Jane asked, worried.   
“Yes.” Loki answered quietly. “But he was very merciful. My bottom doesn’t even hurt.” The statement squeezed Jane’s heart. Poor thing was so afraid of that violent punishment. She wished she could protect him from it but there was just no way. She moved around the table and hugged the young prince again, petting and stroking his hair to comfort him. He needed a tender touch after all that pain.   
The door came open and Darcy swept in, carrying two paper bags chock full of groceries. “There’s another couple of bags in the car…” Loki flew past her to get them before she could finish the sentence. “Wow! What was that black streak!” She chuckled. Loki came in carrying four bags at once, sitting them carefully on the kitchen table. Darcy went to him and gave him a hug, kissing him on the mouth. Loki returned the kiss, his big, sparkling eyes closed in bliss.   
“Get a room, babies.” Jane said, laughing.   
“Oh! I’m sorry Jane!” Loki suddenly said, his brows climbing.   
“It’s okay honey! I was just kidding.” Jane quickly said, patting Loki’s back. The boy smiled at her nervously.   
“Oh, okay.” He said, chuckling mildly. Jane and Darcy looked at one another, concerned. Loki stayed at Jane’s for about an hour, smooching and cuddling Darcy, laughing and being generally adorable. When he left, Jane sat Darcy down and had a talk with her about the possibility that Loki was the victim of child abuse.   
“Really? Are you serious? I mean, yeah Odin is strict but abusive? Do you really think so?”   
“I do. Did you see how timid he was when I made that crack about getting a room? And have you noticed how he acts around Thor?”  
“Well what do you propose to do about it?” Darcy asked pointedly.   
“I’m going to have a chat with his father and Thor.” Jane replied, her mind already made up. 

* * * *

Jane didn’t want to go around Thor so she called him and discussed her concerns. Thor took her counsel and asked Odin for an audience. The All Father agreed to come to Midgard to talk and both Jane and Darcy were happy to welcome him. Jane asked Thor to keep Loki busy so he would not have to hear the conversation.   
“What can I do for you, Jane Foster?” The ancient god asked, smiling cordially. They all sat at the kitchen table over coffee.   
“Well sir, I’m a little bit concerned for Loki.”   
“Concerned? In what way?” Jane looked at Darcy nervously.   
“We had a talk and Jane thinks Loki might be getting abused.” Darcy said bluntly. Jane’s eyes widened and she nudged Darcy forcefully.   
“Abused?” Odin said mildly.  
“Well, you see Loki seems to get a lot of spankings, some of them really severe…” Odin smiled, nodding. It was not the reaction she expected.   
“I see.” He replied, reaching out and patting Jane’s arm. “I know it must seem like we beat the boy to death. There are days when even the All Mother and I wonder that very thing. But you must understand that Loki and Thor are the sons of the King of the Nine Realms. Their behaviour must meet a certain standard. Thor has never been much trouble but Loki has always been a bit of a handful.” Jane and Darcy nodded at this. “I can see how it must look to you.”  
“It’s just that Loki is so sweet and…erm…child like.” Jane offered.   
“Yes, he is. He has been sheltered throughout his life. His mother and I could tell from an early age that he was sensitive and a bit…delicate.” Odin searched for his words. “Yes, we do spank the boy quite often but we do not hurt him.” Jane finally screwed up the courage to tell Odin what Thor told her.   
“Thor told me a story about the time you banished Loki…” Odin’s expression became sad and distant at this.   
“Yes. I am not proud of the way I treated him. I feel great guilt for having whipped him so hard. He was badly used and I believe, as you do that it was abuse. It may even be why Loki is so meek and timid.” Jane nodded. “Please believe me when I tell you that since that time I have ever only spanked the boy over my knee, with my hand on his little bare bottom. I bare his bottom to monitor the colour of his skin as I spank him. I am very careful not to be too harsh. Of the two of us, Frigga is the more stern spanker. She uses a hairbrush. I use my hand because I believe the boy can feel my love for him through my hand. I always cuddle and comfort him afterward.” Darcy and Jane smiled at this. “Loki is our child, my dear. Our precious baby. We do not punish him in anger, but with love. I make certain he knows this each time.” The All Father was smiling now and so were Jane and Darcy. “Have I eased your concerns?”   
“Yes! I’m sorry I doubted you.” Jane said, smiling. Odin rose and gathered her into a massive bear hug. He pulled Darcy in as well.   
“Never be afraid to talk to me about anything my dears. After all, the pair of you are like family to us.” This statement brought a tear to Jane’s eye and Darcy’s as well. He left on the Bifrost wave, leaving the two young women feeling much better. 

* * * *

Back in Asgard, Odin found Loki in the garden. He had a carrot in his hand and was coaxing a fawn with it. The All Father kept a discreet distance and watched as the tiny animal slowly make its way to the young prince’s hand and nibbled the treat as he pet its back. Odin marveled at his sweet, sensitive son’s affinity for animals. He thought they must sense his innocence and it swelled his heart with love for the boy. Loki looked up and noticed his father.   
“Hello papa!” He said, standing up and walking to him, hugging his waist sweetly. Odin reached down and lifted him into his arms, rubbing his narrow little back. This was one of those times when the huge god was glad of his enormous size. It meant Loki, who was a human size, would always be easy to hold in his arms. He savoured the warmth of his son’s body and the floral smell of henna in his hair.   
“I love you my son.”   
“I love you too, papa.”   
“Loki, do you ever feel that papa is too hard on you?” Odin asked, sitting down with Loki still in his arms.   
“No papa. I know you love me even when you spank me very hard.” The All Father smiled and cuddled him even more.   
“I do my beloved child. I will always love you and you will always be safe in my arms.” Loki sighed sweetly and relaxed into his chest. His slender fingers twirling Odin’s snow white hair and his sweet young face dreamy in its relaxed state. They sat like this for some time. A few people passing by smiled to see the tender display.   
An hour later, Thor caught Loki coming down the corridor with Munin, his raven on his shoulder. He hefted his arm, letting the huge bird fly away so he could run to his beloved brother, hugging him sweetly. “Hello sweetling.” Thor said, patting Loki’s back gently. “Can we go somewhere and talk for a moment?” Loki looked up to him, his brows climbing.   
“Did I do something wrong?” Loki asked timidly. It stabbed Thor’s heart.   
“No baby brother. I just wanted to talk.”   
“Okay.” The young prince said, smiling. They walked to the empty Banquet Hall and found a seat. Thor looked at his little brother, smiling for a few minutes before speaking.   
“Brother, do you fear me?” Thor finally asked. Loki frowned, looking puzzled.   
“I don’t understand what you mean.” Loki said softly  
“I have noticed that you seem afraid of me sometimes.” Loki looked down, thinking about this for a moment. He appeared to be mulling over how to answer.   
“I fear you when you’re angry with me.” The boy answered, looking a bit sad. Thor reached over and stroked his long face gently. Loki batted his eyes slowly, looking so innocent Thor drew him into a warm hug.   
“I don’t want you to fear me, baby brother. I love you more than life itself.”   
“I know. I love you too. I am afraid when you are angry at me. Sometimes I think you are so angry you’ll hurt me.” This sad statement stabbed Thor’s heart, making him cuddle Loki even more.   
“I’m so sorry, Loki. I don’t mean to frighten you. I am never so angry that I would harm you Little One.”   
“You do spank me too hard.” Loki observed.   
“Aww, poor sweetling. I will take care not to spank you so hard in future.”   
“I was frightened of you this morning. You hurt me when you spanked me. Sometimes I’m afraid I will say something to make you angry.”   
“Loki, I swear on Mjolnir, I will never treat you that way again. You are my beloved baby brother and I will never harm you.” Surprisingly, Loki began to cry softly as Thor held him. It was as though he had sicked up a painful thing that had hurt deep down inside. Thor held him tenderly, rubbing his narrow little back and kissing the top of his head. “Don’t cry brother. I love you so.” Loki wept for about ten minutes and then the tears dried up as he was tenderly cuddled by his big brother. “That’s my good boy.” Thor cooed when he realized Loki was no longer crying. He looked down to find the teen sleeping sweetly on his lap. He looked angelic.   
Thor picked him up gently and walked to his quarters, laying him on his bed. He stared down at his little brother for some time, thinking about what Loki has said. Loki was so tiny compared to him. He held his huge hand over Loki’s small, slender one noting the difference in size. It steeled his resolution to never be so severe with Loki that he frightened him again. 

* * * *

Thor paid Jane a visit the next morning. He explained that he had been the problem the whole time. Jane had a hard time believing that Thor, who seemed so gentle with Loki, could frighten him so badly. He told her of his resolution to never spank Loki so hard he frightened him again. She smiled and kissed him, glad the whole thing was finally out in the open. 

* * * *

One week later, Darcy was called away to attend a funeral for a distant relative she barely knew. Loki had been sad to see her go but understood. Over the next few days, boredom spurred his naturally mischievous nature, resulting in some rather mild naughtiness. Thor gently scolded the teen, which seemed to work as well as a spanking, but without the tears and pain. The boy’s behaviour improved markedly.   
“Have you noticed Loki’s better behaviour, father?” Thor asked as they watched the training session from the balcony.   
“Yes. It is encouraging.”   
“I have been scolding Loki rather than spanking him. It has been very successful and saved him a lot of pain.” Thor offered.   
“Perhaps I will adopt your model of discipline, my son. You are wise indeed.” Odin smiled at his elder son and Thor felt relieved. Even Jane noticed a difference in the young prince, complimenting him on his good behaviour. She rewarded Thor with kisses and cuddles for his gentle solution. On one occasion, Loki broke an object he had been told to stop playing around with. Thor sat him on one of Jane’s bar stools and gently took his chin, turning him to face him. He gently scolded the boy, telling him that it was very naughty to disregard his brother’s orders. Loki gazed at him attentively, his face sweet and repentant, his brows arched high. Thor ended the scolding with a warm hug, telling his little brother that he loved him and wanted him to behave himself. It was adorable! Loki apologized and paid for the item, hugging Jane sweetly.   
Jane gave Loki a small lap top computer she had already replaced. She taught him how to use it and soon he was enthralled with it, keeping him out of trouble for hours to the delight of Thor. She explained that he would only be able to use it on Earth because she was pretty sure Asgard was not set up for WiFi. Loki laughed at this and Jane thought him so clever to get the humour of it. In the end, Loki was a more well behaved young prince and Thor felt so much better about his new discipline strategy.   
It all lasted for three weeks before Loki the mischief maker returned…!


End file.
